


斯拉夫式刷本

by Briersville



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, FGO - Freeform, Gen, 老年人喝酒, 苏联式宝具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 老年人喝多的后果，真的很严重。苏联人的宝具，真的很不是东西。
Kudos: 3





	斯拉夫式刷本

**Author's Note:**

> 是FGO和APH的奇妙crossover，毫无逻辑虎头蛇尾文风混乱（悲），请勿深究。
> 
> 中心思想为熊窝子内部食物链。⚠️为老不尊王大耀警告，不喜勿读⚠️

如果给两千多岁的国家意识体本田菊一个机会向世间的老人传递高寿的秘诀，娃娃脸的本田先生多半会说，老年人不应该——或者至少应该适量——饮酒。

退一万步说，本田先生强调，就算真的想喝，也一定不要跟比你年纪还大的老人一起喝。

在那个命运的下午，本田菊携比他还大两千多岁的世界知名老年意识体王耀回到了自己的和式大宅，两位高龄兄弟一边合作烹饪，一边就一款本田家出品的手游进行了亲切友好的交流。王耀之所以会出现在日本正是因为该手游——在听说此手游替多名国家意识体心爱的著名历史人物进行了下身置换手术后，这位五千岁老人怀着幸灾乐祸的心情下载了它，从此一发不可收拾，即使在自家孩子惨遭毒手后依旧欲罢不能，甚至还为了买周边专程拜访了本田，不顾自己年事已高，凭着多年混迹菜市场练出来的功力，与一群年轻人抢货。

这款甚至能迷倒什么大风大浪都经历过的五千岁意识体的手游名为——

命运，大订单。

买到心仪周边的两位高龄意识体心情愉快，甚至翻出了本田储存的清酒以庆祝自己老当益壮。他们的话题从弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦无论抽什么限定池出彩圈必定是贞德进行到阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯试图自揪呆毛想知道自己的性格能不能变得更酷，又跑偏到徒步穿越美洲大陆丝毫不给阿尔弗雷德面子的手游主人公究竟是不是人，然后就歪到了一个危险的话题上：该手游那个隐藏在真菌面具后的主笔，究竟会不会写人类角色。

本田认为王耀的评价是不客观的，正如只玩命运大订单的玩家算不上地球卫星厨，没看过地球卫星其它系列作品的王耀没有资格评论真菌是否能够真正理解人类。而当王耀以一种十分古怪的眼神盯着他看了至少五秒钟后，他意识到自己把心里话说出来了。

本田的酒量并不差。但是酒精确实会让他变得更坦诚一些。

“你瞅瞅你这说的像人话吗？”王耀说。他的酒量更不差，但是酒精确实会让他变得更豪爽一些。“我怎——么就没看过其他菲特了！你不信我——给你背，那段口诀，还是咒语，就那个召唤的！大订单里可没有完整版本的吧！”

“对不起耀さん，”本田眼见他举头望电灯酒杯手中晃心中不禁升起不祥的预感，“是在下逾越了，在下不该随意揣测——”

“你听啊！咳咳！哎哟，直接背还有点羞耻呢，幸亏喝酒了。汝之身在吾之下，吾之命运寄汝剑上——”

“可以了，可以了，在下明白了，您确实——”

“响应圣杯之召唤，遵从这……呃，啥，别提醒我！我家的学生最会背课文了！遵从，遵从……遵从这意志、道理者，回应我！”

本田感到自己的双颊正在灼烧，这煎熬正仿佛一个中年人听到自己初中时期的日记在办公室被人大声念诵；直接阻止王耀未免无礼，他的目光在餐桌上回转，决定采取迂回战术——

“在此立誓！”王耀把酒杯交换到左手，右手握拳作宣誓状，“俺是……呃不对，吾乃成就世间一切善行之人！吾乃传达世间一切恶意之人！”

只要嘴里有食物就不能说话了！但是老年人同样需要注意窒息的问题。本田寻找着合适的食物——

“汝为身缠三大言灵之七天，来自于抑止之轮、天秤的守护者咕！！！”

——本田终于将一只肉馒头塞进了王耀嘴里。然而他还没来得及庆幸自己的机智便只觉一阵阴风吹过，唤起了他的老寒腰。本田疼得向前一扑正巧撞在王耀锁骨上，眼前直花，没注意到王耀被这一撞险些让肉馒头呛到噎得直翻白眼，更没注意到屋内突然金光大作。

于是当眼前的模模糊糊的小星星散去，看清自己正跪坐在一个雪白的、充满科技感的房间内时，本田大为惊骇。

而当他听到身后穿来一声软绵绵的“所以是谁叫的我啊？”时，本田完全石化。

伊万·布拉金斯基看了一眼静若盆栽的本田菊，又看了一眼嘴里还叼着馒头，盘腿坐在地上的王耀。

“所以就是你咯，耀？”

“在下认为最合理的解释就是，因为您刚才念诵的咒语，布拉金斯基先生被召唤了出来，同时我们被传送到了一个与极恶势力天文台非常相似的地点。”本田靠在墙边推着不存在的眼镜说出了自己的结论，“或许是因为您拥有历史悠久的神秘，同时内心深处存有对这个世界观深切的好奇，于是在念诵咒语的那一刻您的愿望得到了世界的回应——”

“整啥呢这是？”坐在床上的王耀咽掉了嘴里剩的那点馒头，“念个咒语还能大变活人加穿越？真菌唯心，你也唯心？我们唯物主义者不信这个！”

本田轻叹一口气：“您何必自欺欺人呢？您为了抽始皇帝难道没有沐浴焚香，画符施法？当初的聊天记录在下还截了图。”

王耀脸色一变：“你怎能做出如此令人发指之事！——抽卡！抽卡用点玄学，那能算违背唯物主义信仰吗！”

抱臂靠在对面墙上的伊万微笑着清了清嗓子：“所以，这是怎么回事呢？”

此话一出，雪白房间里顿时安静如雪后大地。

王耀偷瞄一眼自己手背，上面确实有几道红色印记，想必就是令咒了。然而仔细一看，竟然不是三划：他手背上端端正正五颗红星，与自家旗帜完全一致！

五划令咒，太赚了！王耀喜不自胜。不过如果按照这个规律，像阿尔弗雷德那种岂不是要有五十条，未免不太公平！

不过……他又偷瞄一眼伊万。

俄联邦意识体，肤白腿长，上得战场下得厨房，动则揍熊静则写诗，进可甜美退可变态，可以是东欧大美人，也可以是东欧大魔王。

成他的“从者”了。

伊万微笑着，恬淡地微笑着。

王耀说：“万尼亚，你现在好像得叫我主——”

“所以，”伊万微笑着，恬淡地微笑着，“ **这是怎么回事呢？** ”

在王耀和本田菊兄弟俩宛若说相声般合作解释完“命运大订单”的世界观——期间掺杂包含各类缺德宝具和技能的缺德小知识若干——一个小时已经过去了。

“就在下的经……直觉来看，”本田菊严肃道，“或许按照游戏走向行动，是最安全的方法。”

“好吧，”伊万说，“至少比什么都不做好。”

“就是打本呗？”王耀说，“不过我们只有一个从者，为了安全起见出门前先升级比较好吧？”

“但是，似乎看不出布拉金斯基先生的等级。”本田菊指出。

“没事，”王耀目光灼灼，“遇事不决用令咒，同理种火不足也上令咒！”

“这两者之间似乎没有——”

“只要能灵基再临，等级什么的无所谓！”王耀抬起刻着令咒的手，“我说的对吗小菊？”

“这似乎没有什么道——”

“我说的对吗小菊？”

在那一刻，黑眼睛对上了黑眼睛，或许是兄弟情，或许是千年的默契，或许是一起沉船一起抢周边的同志之谊，本田菊和王耀，竟然达到了无声对话的境界！

王耀：你不想看他灵基再临会变成什么样吗？

本田菊：这……

王耀：你游戏里养了那么多老婆，在这装啥矜持。

本田菊：但游戏是游戏……

王耀：你不好奇他灵基再临会脱衣服还是添装饰？这难道不是千载难逢的素材吗！

本田菊说：“您所言极是！”

“好！”王耀握拳，从床上蹦起来，“既然你这么说了！万尼亚！”他举起刻着令咒的手，“灵基再临吧！！！”

房间里顿时光芒大作。王耀难掩激动的心情：会变成什么样呢？难得一见的礼服？严肃凛然的军装？还是……

传说中的粉红小兔子围裙？

光，消散了。

伊万原先站着的地方站着伊万，和另一个人。

此人和伊万几乎长得一模一样，只是身着颇华丽的黑色带金饰的军服，眼睛也是金色的。

他左手里捏着几张扑克牌，右手捏着一张，似乎正准备出牌。

前帝俄意识体斯捷潘·布拉金斯基迅速镇定了下来，将扑克牌塞进口袋里，优雅微笑道：“找我有事？”

王耀瞪大了眼睛，少了一颗星星的手指着斯捷潘的脸微微颤抖，过了半晌终于惨叫出声：“我操！我操！你！你！！！”

本田菊拍拍他的肩膀试图劝阻：“耀さん，冷静，冷静——”

斯捷潘戏剧性地叹气，微微摇头，问呆立在原地的伊万：“他终于老年痴呆了？”

“这算什么灵基再临！我要把他变成金方块！！！”王耀咆哮，“他妈的，一定是我灵基再临的姿势不对！再来一次，你给我回去！”

房间里再度光芒大作。王耀眼睁睁目睹手背上又少了一颗星星，勤俭节约的好习惯撕扯着他的良心，让他心痛不已——

光，消散了。

伊万原先站着的地方站着伊万，斯捷潘，和另一个人。

此人和伊万、斯捷潘几乎长得一模一样，只是穿着深蓝色的军服，眼睛是红色的。

他左手里也捏着几张扑克牌。

前苏联意识体伊利亚·布拉金斯基一动不动。他的目光扫过身边两个兄弟，再扫过对面的王耀。

不愧是曾经的世界两极之一，他迅速镇定了下来，将扑克牌塞进口袋里，说：“好久不见，王耀同志。”

王耀的胸口剧烈起伏了几下，直挺挺地倒了下去。

本田菊发出一声悲鸣：“耀さん！”

王耀是被吵醒的。他睁开眼，只见右手边本田菊坐着，神色悲伤如看顾病危老人的亲属；左手边，也就是噪音的来源，斯捷潘和伊利亚仿佛正在相扑，而伊万正试图将他们拉开，口里喊着：“不要再打了，不要再打了！我们今天相聚在这里，只是因为王耀不讲公德——”

王耀闭眼，深呼吸：“小菊，给我个手……不是，那个，扶我一下。”

“耀さん，您醒了！”本田菊如释重负，一边帮着王耀坐起身来，一边对斗成一团的布拉金斯基三兄弟呼喊，“诸位，请不要再打了！耀さん醒了！”

伊利亚第一个松手，差点让他哥和他弟一起摔到地上；他快步走到床边来：“太好了王耀同志，我还以为你上了年纪会中风！”

“我没——”王耀满腔悲愤无处抒发，突然想起伊利亚刚冒出来时自己所见的东西，不禁恶向胆边生，“你好意思说我吗伊利亚！你之前难道不是打牌——”

“当然不是，王耀同志！”伊利亚严肃地说。

“我刚才分明看到你手里拿着——”

“是你看错了，王耀同志！”伊利亚严肃地说，“也许你应该去配一副老花镜。”

房间里安静了一会儿。斯捷潘翻了个白眼。

“但是现在我们该去打本了，王耀同志。”伊利亚又说。

“你怎么这么熟练啊？！”王耀绝望大叫。

“你告诉了万尼亚必要的信息，”伊利亚说，“我们共享了灵基和情报。”

王耀说不出话来。

他活了这么多年，在命运大订单氪了那么多单，却无论如何也没能想到布拉金斯基的真身，竟然是瓦尔基里。

王耀带着三个布拉金斯基出门打本了。

“在下建议向三点钟方向前进，”本田菊的声音从通讯里传出来，“那里水草丰美，或许会有魔兽出没。”

王耀不无担忧：“小菊啊，你干着医生的活儿真没问题吗？我好担心你给自己立flag啊！”

本田菊沉默了一会儿。

本田菊说：“负责在通讯中导航的，不只有一个角色。”

本田菊说：“请您把在下看作您的玛修吧，前辈。”

“你别这样，我辫子要吓得竖起来了。”

此时，伊万正在前方开路，而斯捷潘和伊利亚在王耀身后殿后。他们拌嘴和斗殴的声音接连不断，为这场旅程增添了很多乐趣。王耀不禁开始思索，既然他们来到这样一个世界观，不知这三个布拉金斯基的宝具都是什么样呢？召唤棕熊吗？召唤钢铁洪流吗？还是——

“这句经典台词在下想说很久了，机会到来的时候果然还是十分激动啊，”本田菊突然开口，“前方有——”

“双足飞龙！”王耀条件反射地补上。

本田菊沉默了一会儿。

“是的，耀さん，前方有双足飞龙。”他的声音充满了哀怨。

接着天阴了，而王耀听到翅膀扑扇的声音。

他抬起头，倒吸一口冷气。

一群体型极为庞大的纯白双足飞龙降临了。

它们有着湛蓝的眼睛，头上顶着金色的呆毛。

“这龙姓琼斯吗？”伊利亚说。

“快放宝具！！！”王耀大叫。

“虽然你这样说，但我不知道自己有什么‘宝具’，”伊万说，眯着眼观察着琼斯龙们，“而且这个距离——”

“交给我吧。”伊利亚的声音沉稳无比。

“达瓦里氏！你有办法吗！”王耀感动了。

伊利亚点头：“AN602。”

王耀说：“啊？”

琼斯龙们咆哮着，那咆哮听起来无比亲切，让人想起阿尔弗雷德充满活力的狂笑声。伊利亚拍上伊万的肩膀：“万尼亚，你知道——卫国战争的胜利，是以惨烈卓绝的牺牲换来的。”

伊万脸色一变：“等等，你要干什么，松——”

“这是必要的牺牲，万尼亚，”伊利亚声音沉郁，“自爆吧。”

接着他的手以迅雷不及掩耳之势从伊万的肩膀下滑至伊万的胳膊，单手把伊万朝空中扔了出去！

“去死吧琼斯！吃我宝具！大——伊——万——！！！”

比太阳还耀眼的爆炸，深深印刻在了王耀的视网膜上。

等他的视力恢复，地上多了几副眼镜，而伊万已经不见了。

“这真是……这真是……”本田菊的声音微微颤抖，“这真是沉痛的牺牲……或许现在不该说什么……但是耀さん，在下必须提醒您：还有没清理完的龙。”

又一波琼斯龙飞来了，它们咆哮着，那咆哮听起来无比亲切，让人想起阿尔弗雷德见了鬼时的尖叫声。

王耀忍不住捂了耳朵，却依旧无法阻隔噪音。于是他放弃了自己的人性。

“伊廖沙，你的宝具还能放第二次吗？AN602别名是不是……”

“对，”伊利亚说，他一把揪住正试图悄悄溜走的斯捷潘，微笑道，“这是必要的牺牲，斯乔帕。自爆吧。”

不等斯捷潘骂出声，他就以堪比苏联芭蕾舞演员的惊人柔韧度抬起腿，一脚正中沙俄的后背，把他哥踹上了天空，并高呼宝具之名——

“沙——皇——炸——弹——！！！”

比太阳还耀眼的爆炸，深深印刻在了王耀的视网膜上。

等他的视力恢复，地上多了几根黄金呆毛，而斯捷潘已经不见了。

“在下万分抱歉，这并不合时宜，”本田菊说，“但是……”

“还有一波龙是吧，”王耀木然地说，“我懂。周回本都有三回合嘛。”

第三波琼斯龙们咆哮着，那咆哮听起来无比亲切，让人想起阿尔弗雷德自信无比的歌喉。

王耀偷瞄着伊利亚。就之前两次经验来看，他的AN602宝具必须要牺牲一个人才能释放出来，可眼下另外两个布拉金斯基都已经被献祭，唯一的选择……就是王耀自己了。

他又偷瞄了一下手背上的令咒。

但是伊利亚·布拉金斯基没有注意到王耀的目光。他站得笔直，宛如白桦，鲜红的眼睛专注地盯着空中的琼斯龙们。

“放心，达瓦里氏，”伊利亚说，“既然你召唤了我们，那么保护你就是我们的职责。”

“别，”王耀颤巍巍道，“你这么说话太吓人了，太像有限主——”

伊利亚打断了他：“一切都是必要的牺牲。现在，轮到我自爆了。”

王耀说：“啊？”

“收下吧达瓦里氏，这是我最后的宝具了！”伊利亚张开双臂，红围巾在空中飘荡着——

“ **红星一条！！！！！！！** ”

（没了。）


End file.
